21Guns
by mah alos
Summary: “Nunca fui um herói mesmo”. Deixei-a com o coração tal como meu, o olhar dela será quebrado e sombrio como o meu. Não podia fazer nada. Amava-a, mas era fraco demais para morrer por ela. ONESHOT. SONGFIC.


_Do you know What's worth fighting for,  
When It's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
__Did someone break your heart inside?_  
_You're in ruins_

Guerra. Uma palavra que ecoava em sua mente durante toda a sua vida. Guerra de nome, de sangue, de história, de dinheiro, de sobrevivência. Suspirou, passou sobre a cabeça o capuz do moletom que vestia. Apenas a mostra os olhos cinza, sombrios, machucados. Fugia do seu orgulho, se entregava na miséria, morria por dentro. Seus passos eram apresados, cansados. Lembrou dela, uma lágrima escorreu, determinou que aquela fosse à última, pecou, chorou mais.

Londres, uma chuva cobria a cidade, fazia frio que doía os ossos, proposital. Uma solução, para ambos os lados. A neblina escondia dos olhos que não deviam ver e dos olhos que tinham que ver. Éramos cegos. Ele agora se misturava aos fracos, determinou que seria o mais fraco de todos, afinal, muitos ali, pelo menos tentavam se defender. Ele já não tinha mais forças, Seu coração doía, a respiração era pesada, seu orgulho estava despedaçado; fugia dela, fugia do mundo, fugia da morte, fugia da sua moral, fugia da sua história.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I_

"Nunca fui um herói mesmo" silabou em um último suspiro. As lágrimas pararam. Sorriu ironicamente. Fora herói uma vez, não se arrependera, mas não queria repetir tal ato, era fraco e medroso, não tinha a coragem dela. Não sabia admitir a todos seus sentimentos como ela queria.

Quando a salvou, se viu diante de explicações, não as daria. Fora atacado por dois lados, estava sendo insuportável resistir, mas por poucos segundos resistiu por ela. Seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos escuros e ansiosos, estava na sua frente, querendo tal explicação, queria uma afirmação. Não dei, inventei uma mentira dolorida. Meu pai riu sarcasticamente, seu pai me olhou com ódio; ela tinha orgulho, virou as costas e partiu jurando minha morte, mas antes me soltou um olhar triste, destruído. Deixe-a com o coração tal como meu, o olhar dela será quebrado e sombrio como o meu. Não podia fazer nada. Amava-a, mas era fraco demais para morrer por ela.

_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins_

Olhou para o lado, um bar. Pouco clichê estava sendo, beber para esquecer. A loucura da bebida o deixaria inerte da dor, seria seu analgésico. O gosto forte do álcool desceu pela sua garganta, ardeu. Respirou com dificuldade e continuou. Andava sem controle, não via mais nada, não ouvia mais nada, era um nada, qualquer um podia atacá-lo; não estava preocupado, queria que sua vida fosse assim.

Tropeçou em alguma coisa, caiu no cimento sujo, vermelho, a garrafa quebrou em sua mão, cortou fundo. Sua dor não foi tão grande, como a do coração e agora a dos olhos. Tropeçara em um corpo inerte. Era uma criança, uma menina ruiva, tal como ela. Os olhos eram azuis límpidos, tais como os seus. Um arrepio na espinha, seria...? A menina, que devia ter uns quatro anos, estava envolta de sangue e extremamente pálida, seus olhos eram chocados, estáticos. Sabia quem a havia matado. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos novamente. Não podia chorar. Puxou-a para seu colo, a ninou pela primeira vez, pela última vez.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I_

Precisava sair, iria ser pego. O efeito da bebida passava, sua culpa pesava na sua cabeça. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, doeu. Não sabia se tinha coragem, mas sabia que tinha que fazer, tinha que morrer moribundo, mas com a certeza que tinha feito o certo, o certo com ela. Levantou com ela. De repente sabia onde estava, Andava dolorido, o corpo morto era pesado, sua mão sangrava demais. A neblina pesou mais, tinha chegado. A casa a sua frente, totalmente destruída. Seu coração doeu, o ar faltou. Em passos rápidos, entrou.

_Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

A casa que era toda colorida, agora era preta, o fogo a consumiu. Não tinha mais móvel nenhum, não tinha mais a alegria, não tinha mais o amor. Uma lembrança passou por sua mente, riu saudoso. No meio da sala, lá estava à flor branca. Aquela que depositara onde vira o corpo que tanto amou ser queimado. Culpa, de novo, colocou aquela menina ao lado da flor. Pela segunda vez, colocou fogo naquela casa, na sua casa, no seu único refúgio. O fogo se alastrou rápido, igual da primeira vez. Viu atingir o pequeno corpo. Não resistiu ao choro. Estava matando seu ar pela segunda vez. A fumaça começou a envolver seu corpo, começou a tossir. Tinha que sair, mas queria sair? Olhou para o fogo próximo, sua pele começava a arder, o frio passou. Sentou no chão, encostou em uma pilastra, bateu sua cabeça com força, sentia o fogo, sentia as lágrimas, sentia o ar acabando, sentia o coração doer. Era fraco, sempre fora.

"Desculpa", sua última palavra, perdida no crepitar do fogo. Ouviu quem tinha que ouvir.

_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins_

Só queria fugir, nunca mais teria uma segunda chance, não tinha como ter uma segunda chance. Amava-a, matou-a. Quando ateou o foto pela primeira vez, sabia que estava matando sua alma, sua única chance. Agora, ateou o fogo para acabar com tudo. Não encontraria mais forças, não tinha mais forças. Tudo o que representava alguma coisa para ele estava morto. A casa, ela, e a ironia do destino: a filha.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I_

Não merecia perdão. Não merecia nada. Rezou pela primeira vez, pela ultima vez.

* * *

N/A: A música é do Green Day, chama 21 guns.


End file.
